Love Is Everywhere But Here
by PrinceofPhenomenal
Summary: After Dean has dumped Alex she is seeing love everywhere and she hates it but will she find love in her brother Justin? JALEX


Love is everywhere but here

I do not own WOWP, Disney or the landmarks I have named in my fanfiction.

Alex never took any notices of what was going on around her and it was not until Dean left her she started seeing love all around her and it was making her sick. When the family was on a boat on the Hudson River a man just a few years older then Justin asked a girl just a few years older then Alex to marry him. When he popped the question she started to cry which Alex thought was lame and everyone started the clap for them which Alex thought was lamer. Why would she cry in happiness when down the line he is just is going break her heart also why is everyone clapping it's not like it's got anything to do with them. It got too much for her and she went to go overboard but just as just as she went over the barrier Justin caught her just in time and pulled her up. He dragged her to the other side of the boat and shouted at "WHAT THE ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING YOU COULD HAVE DIED ALEX I WON'T BE ABLE TO GO ONE WITHOUT YOU." "Ok no need to shout it just got to much for me with the happy pair and all the people making lot's of noise I think it was too soon for me to have gone out after you know who dumped me you know?" "Listen I am sorry he dumped you but he was fool to do that any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend just promise you will never do that ever agene." said Justin "Ok Justin and thank you." Smiled Alex Justin put his arm around Alex and they both walked back to the group. "Justin what did you mean by I won't be able to go on with out you?" Just as Justin was about to answer an old lady came up to the both of them and said "It will be your turn next." At the time they did not know what she meant.

It was 10 'o clock at night and Alex had teleported from her bedroom to the top of the Empire State Building because she could think with all the noise coming from the sub shop so she came here. She had a great view of Midtown Manhattan anyone would fall in love with the view but Alex hated it. She thought the buildings was full of people with their boyfriends/girlfriends or boyfriends/girlfriends waiting for them when they get back home. "I just wish would just fall out the sky." Said Alex just then she can hear shouting from above, it was Justin. He landed right next to her and said "Alex don't ever go somewhere without telling someone if something happen like I don't know like get kidnapped!" "Ok get off my case it's I was trying to think what to do with my life but with all the noise from downstairs my room felt like it was getting smaller." Cried Alex Justin pulled her into a hug and Alex cling on to him as hard as she could and she sobbed into his chest. "Don't let him rule your life me and you we are going get though this together." Whisper Justin into Alex's ear. "Come on lets go home." Smiled Justin Alex nodded with a smile and got on the magic carpet with Justin. "How did you know I was missing?" asked Alex "Well you had not come out your room the whole day so I thought you would bring you some milk and cookies" said Justin. "Oh my god the last time you did that I was like 4 years old!" laughed Alex "You want to know why I did it the first time?" Asked Justin "Ok then" said Alex "from the time you came home from the hospital to you were four you slept in a crib and by that time Mom and thought it was time for you to move to a bed in fact the reason you stayed in a crib for so long because Dad wanted to keep you as his little baby girl also he was too cheap to buy a new bed." said Justin with Alex laughing about it. "Like I was saying Dad finally brought you a new bed and on the first night you were crying your heart out kind of like when the Genie made everyone forget about me you were like I need my brother I love him. Justin said in mock crying voice resulting with Alex punching him in the arm. "You better not tell anyone about that!" Said Alex "Back to my story you were crying your heart out and with Mom and Dad being very heave sleepers I was the only one to come to your aid but then agene what's new?" said Justin as Alex rolled her eyes. "I brought you in some milk and cookies, read your favourite book and kissed you goodnight." Said Justin "Thanks for being there" Said Alex as she hugged her brother.

Today in Central Park was an Indie Rock concert with different bands from all over New York City. Because Alex has been in the dumps lately Justin thought it would it would be a good idea to bring Alex to this. He went to Alex's room and when he opened the door he seen Alex face down on her pillow with tissues all over her bed. "Hey Alex there is concert going on tonight in Central Park and I was thinking me and you can go?" Alex looked up at Justin with a smile across her face. "Ok I will you downstairs in 30 minutes" said Justin After he made his exit Alex said "That won't give me enough time to look my best." Justin was sitting at on one of the tables waiting for Alex. He was wearing a Silver jacket, White Shirt, Red Tie, Black Jeans, Black Converse and with his hair fully gelled up just then he seen Alex walking down the stairs and his heart skipped a beat. She was wearing a Yellow Tank Top, Blue Short Sleeve Shirt, Orange Shorts, Black Leggings, and Black Converse with her hair curly. "Oh my god she is so beautiful hey did I just say my Sister was beautiful?" thought Justin "Wow Justin you look great." Said Alex "Hey she said I look great what I am saying she is my sister". "Yo slow poke hurry up do you want me to be late?" Shouted Alex "Coming." said Justin. Both of them took the Subway to Central Park and when they got there they found a spot. They put down their blanket and Alex looked around and seen guys making out with girls even guys making out guys and girls making out with girls all to the sound of love songs from the stage. In most cases this would be awkward but she felt at complete eases with her Brother. "Hey Alex look what I took from under Mom and Dad's bed." Said Justin as he took out a bottle of red wine. It's the one they were saving for their alone time if you know what I mean." Said Justin "Ok who are you and what have done with my brother" said Alex "I just want you to have a good time anyway I bet you and Harper drink all the time" "Oh ... yeah we drink ... all the time" Alex said as she was looking everywhere but Justin's eyes "Oh my god you have never drank before." Laughed Justin "Ok don't make a big song and dance about it anyway what about you?" asked Alex "Me and Zeke have had a few beers now and then." said Justin. As the night went on and as the wine went down Justin and Alex was just talking to each other and not paying much notices of the show. "See that one just there Alex that one is called the star of love and when you see it means you are with your true love but it looks like that could apply for lot's of people here" said Justin as both he and Alex look around to see some of people making love. As they both turned to each the first thing they seen was the other's eyes and at that point they both found out how they feel for each other and kissed for 10 seconds and after that they both turn to the stage and said nothing of it for the rest of the night but it was always on their minds.

Alex was taking a shower because she getting ready to go to a new club in Chinatown called Forbidden Love but she could not get her mind off the kiss she had with her brother for something that should so wrong it felt so right. As she made her exit from the bathroom she bumped intro Justin. "Going anywhere?" he said "Yes but you can't tell Mom or Dad." Said Alex "Okay tell me where you are going." Asked Justin "The new club in Chinatown called Forbidden Love." said Alex "Oh my gosh Alex you can't go there one your underage two those places are full of drugs and three it full of shady guys that will be hitting on you all night." said Justin "Ok one I won't be drinking that much two I don't do drugs and three it sounds like you are jealous." said Alex "Listen Alex I am coming with you to keep you out of trouble and keep trouble away from you" said Justin "Fine do what you want but meet me by the front door in 30 minutes." "Yes going out with Justin!" thought Alex. Later that night they both got to the club they both looked about the club for a table but all the tables was full but one that just had room for two. "Hey my name is Alex this is Justin is anybody sitting here?" Asked Alex "Oh no one is sitting here you guys can sit here if want to" said the guy "Thank you." smiled Alex "My name is Daniel and my girlfriend Charlotte he's James and his girlfriend Maria and that's Matthew and his girlfriend Elaine, is that your boyfriend there?" asked Daniel "Oh no I am her brother" said Justin "Oh sorry man it's just when I seen you guys come into the club I thought you guys was a couple I mean the chemistry you two have is off the charts." But before they could say anything a man came on to the stage and said "Hello everybody and welcome to the opening night of Forbidden Love and we have treat for guys we have two bands tonight performing their two of their hit songs but before the first band comes out I would like to say to all of you I hope you all find your Forbidden Love but now it's Metro Station with Shake it!" said the club rep. "Oh my god I love this song we have to dance to this." Said Alex as she took Justin's hand in her own and they rushed to the dance floor. Alex had danced with other guys before but it had never felt like this before this time it felt different but she wished she would never have to stop but the song ended. Alex walked to the bar to get some drinks for her and Justin but as she got to the bar a man in his 20's wearing a black suite come up to her and said "Come on babe let's get you back to my place." "Sorry I am here with someone else." said Alex "Yeah I seen you with him why don't ditch the loser and get with a real man." he said "He is more of a man then you will ever be!" said Alex "I will show you a real man baby." He said as he groped Alex's ass. "Hey man what do you think you are doing!?" yelled Justin "Yo man I don't what any trouble" said the man as he backed off "Oh my gosh Justin you were so brave you could have got hurt" cried Alex. Justin put his finger on her lips and said "Alex I will protect you now and forever" Just then they both pulled their faces towards each other but pull out when the club rep got on the mic "Ok was that great or not? Are band is Green Day with their brand new song Last night on Earth!" Alex slowly pulled Justin to dance floor and they began to slow dance. As they got closer they felt themselves becoming one, they could feel their heart beats becoming one and when their skin touched a bolt of electricity. Justin whisper into Alex's ear "Let's go home." On the subway Justin was taking a nap with his hand on her shoulder it was 4 o' clock in the morning and he had been up all night so Alex could blame him. When the train made a stop an elderly couple got on train and sat opposite Justin and Alex. "I 'm sorry I just have to say this but you two are the cutest couple I have ever seen." said the elderly women "Oh thank you yes me and my boyfriend are very happy." said Alex "How did you meet?" said the elderly women "Well I have know him since I was a baby and since I was a baby I have always loved him but only found of late." said Alex "Well this is our stop bye you guys" said Alex "Goodbye" said the elderly couple as they waved Justin and Alex off. Alex woke Justin up and he took her hand as they walked off the train.

Today the family was a the Mets game usually Alex would not go to a game but of late Alex wanted to be with Justin at all times. When she was with him she felt complete but she was not with him she felt dead inside. The family had started to notices this, at first they were happy that their Son and Daughter was spending time together but they were thinking it was too much with them handing hands on the way to school, on the way back from school, at dinner time you would never see them not looking at each other and Alex even moved her bed into Justin's room but on most night's Jerry would walk into his room to say goodnight to the both of them but found them both in bed together asleep wrapped in each others arms. He seen this as a cute Brother/Sister monument but incest was in the back of his mind. Back at the game on the jumbo screen the words "Alex will you marry me love Justin" came up. "Oh my gosh I will Justin!" shouted Alex "What are you talking about?" Asked Justin Alex looked up to the jumbo screen and seen two other people. When Alex seen this she ran off crying. "What was that all about?" asked Jerry "Nothing Dad just stay here I will go deal with it." said Justin He had chased Alex to the Girl's Bathroom. He stopped but because Alex is so upset she could be a risk to herself and others so he went in there. Lucky for Justin he could see no girls in there but he heard someone crying in one of the bathroom stalls. "Alex let me in it's just me on my own" said Justin Alex let him and they both sat down. "Wow it's brave of you to come into the girl's bathroom." "Alex when you are upset I world go to the ends of the earth to help you." said Justin "But yet you won't be with me." shouted Alex "Alex do you remember what we both said in the subway?" (Flashback) Justin and Alex got off the train and were walking down the platform hand in hand but Alex stopped in her tracks. "You know their is something between us!" shouted Alex "Yes I know Alex we have a very strong Brother and Sister relationship" said Justin " Don't even say that what we have is far beyond a Brother/Sister relationship it's even just above Lust it's about what's in here." Alex shouted as she pointed to her Heart "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS BEING IN LOVE WITH YOUR LITTLE SISTER BIG BROTHER'S SHOULD WANT TO PROTECT THEIR LITTLE SISTER'S NOT MAKE OUT WITH THEM, WHAT IF ARE FAMILY AND FRIENDS FOUND OUT ABOUT US WE WON'T BE ABLE TO GO OUTSIDE AND I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND." shouted Justin as he stared to cry Alex pulled him into a hug also trying to stop herself from crying as she was doing this she said "Well it's not hard for me I know you are the one for me and I don't care what other people I will still be happy because I am with you and one more thing why did say Juliet last?." "What are you talking about?" asked Justin "Do you love her?" Asked Alex "Yes" said Justin as he looked at his shoes "DO YOU LOVE HER?" shouted Alex "NO I NEVER LOVED HER I NEVER LOVE ANY OF THEM IT'S BEEN YOU IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU. I ONLY WENT OUT WITH THEM TO GET OVER YOU." Shouted Justin "Oh Justin same here I only went with other boys to get over you it was so hard being with them when all long I wanted to be with you, I love you let's be together" said Alex "Ok but let's just have a very low key relationship with just hand holding and kissing so no one finds out about us and even though I don't want to I have to stay with Juliet." said Justin "What why do you have to stay with her?" said Alex "It would look odd it I don't have a girlfriend for the rest of my life and listen you can go with other boys if you want to." Said Justin "Ok but I but I won't enjoy seeing you with her." Said Alex "Ok if we are all good with let's go home." Justin took Alex's hand and they made their exit from the subway station and Alex said "Justin I will love no one else" (End of flashback) "I can't do what we are doing anymore I need it all and I don't mean the Boyfriend/Girlfriend thing we are way beyond that, I want us to get married." said Alex "Oh Alex" said Justin "No listen I found this place in the in magical world where they marry brother and sisters because incest is not that taboo in the magical world." Said Alex "NO ALEX NO it's not like I don't want to do it because I do want to marry you it's because we are can't we are Brother/Sister, Alex I can't do this anymore it's getting too painful." Said Justin and he made his exit after he went on that day Alex Russo had a nervous breakdown right there in the Girl's bathroom of Citi Field.

Alex and Justin had not said a word to each other in fact she had not said a word to anyone, as soon as the family got back from Citi Field Alex ran to her room and put a spell on it so it could only been opened by a password set by Alex herself. The Russo's had done everything to get her out from Jerry yelling at her, Theresa telling her she loves her so much and Max telling dumb jokes but Justin did nothing he was still feeling bad about what he said to Alex but if he tried to get Alex out of her room he might spill out how much he loves and this would be very bad seeing that his family are parked outside Alex's room trying to get her out. This lasted until Justin completed school and signed up for a college outside New York City because he could not been able show Alex the way he truly loves her. The Russo's were having a party for Justin but no one was in a mood for parties for their minds were on Alex. When it was time for Justin to go Theresa shouted up to Alex "Alex you Brother is leaving now last chance to say goodbye." But nothing came from her room. "Let me try." said Justin he walked to Alex's room and he said "Alex I am not going to make this long but I am going to say this as simple and as pure as I can... I love you." With that said Justin made his exit and Alex could not feel his soul as she could before, she unlocked her door and rushed to the bathroom when she got there she ripped apart the medicine cabinet until found what she looking for and it was sleeping pills she was looking for. In Alex mind she just wanted to sleep forever and not cope with the pain of not been able to love Justin the way she wants to. She went back to her room and locked the door but before she was about to pour the sleeping pills down her mouth she heard a voice say "What are they for?" and that voice belongs to her little brother Max "How did you get in here?" Asked Alex "Jalex Justin always calls himself The J-Man and then your name Alex... Jalex." Said Max "Cute name huh?" said Alex "You didn't tell me what they are for." said Max "Max there is a pain I can't live with anymore and now I just want to sleep forever." Said Alex "The pain of been able to love Justin the way you want to?" Alex looked at Max with a very confuse look on her face. "How do you know about that? Asked Alex "The way you act around each other it's the way a Boyfriend/Girlfriend not Brother/Sister but that' ok we all have the right to be and we all have a person that we are made for but fate must have been daydreaming when it was made you two because I know you two are meant to be and you still can his train is still there if you run you can still make it." Said Max tears begin to pour out of her eyes. "Oh no did I say something wrong." said Max "No Max this are tears of happiness because now I feel this time me and Justin can really be together and Max even though I love Justin as a boyfriend I do love you as a brother." said Alex "I would not have it any other way." Said Max the two hugged and Alex began her run to Grand Central Station. Even though she was never any good at running she felt like she was running at the speed of light she soon found herself at Grand Central Station. She got to the platform only to see the train leave. She stood at the end of the platform completely numb. "Why didn't he get of the train?" "He did" a voice behind her said. She turned around to see Justin "Oh my gosh you got off the train but why" she said as ran to hug him "Because I needed to give you something." Justin got on one knee and got a box with a ring in and said. "Alexandra Margarita Russo will you marry me?" "But Justin I thought you did not want to get married?" said Alex "I have always wanted to marry you but I was always scared that one day you will leave me." said Justin "I will never leave you it's me and you forever." smiled Alex "One more thing I want you to move in to my college apartment it's a one bedroom so it's just going to be us and nobody knows we are brother and sister." said Justin "Come on you need to buy me a train ticket." Smiled Alex as they walked down the platform hand in hand Alex said "Yes." "Yes to what?" Alex laughed as he kissed Justin on the cheek "Yes to getting married." smiled Alex

Read and Reviews are love


End file.
